Invisible Sun
by Alyssa Black
Summary: Pensamientos de él Joven Alquimista Roy mustang en la guerra de ishbal, Intentando conservar su cordura oneshot. Mi primer fic de FMA por favor deje R&R ...Inspirado en la cancion de Lucybell del mismo nombre...


**N/A: **Bueno al fin me he decidido a escribir un fic de FMA, me inspire en la canción sol invisible de lucybell, me recordó hizo pensar en el joven Mustang en ishbal. Déjenme review si leen, aunque sea para maldecirme xD Basado meramente en la serie ya que no he tenido el placer de leer el manga (si alguien me lo quiere mandar tendrá un altar hecho por mi ¬), son mas que nada los pensamientos de Mustang, siendo solo un alquimista estatal mas…

Mas cortito de lo que acostumbro

**Disclaimer:** FMA le pertenece a su autora yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para torturarlos un ratito , la canción le pertenece a Lucybell y agradezco a ellos la inspiración

Dedicatoria especial a mi oneesan por que seguramente la obligare a leer :maldad:

**Invisible Sun **

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…_

Que demonios esta guerra después de todo?, yo solo deseaba unirme al ejercito para hacer algo "útil" con mi vida… Al principio se nos informo que debíamos venir a reprimir algunas revueltas de rebeldes sádicos pero…

_No quiero el resto de mi vida así  
mirando con un arma a través del cañón  
no quiero el resto de mis días así  
como lema militar de frente mar...  
_

Al llegar solo he visto sangre y destrucción y es ahora cuando se me recuerda que soy un perro de los militares, un arma humana y debo acatar ordenes si deseo seguir con vida. Ha habido bastantes bajas, civiles y militares, es lo que se me ordena que haga y es lo correcto… ¿es lo correcto?, es lo que acepte cuando me uní a la milicia y debo pagar el precio…

_  
No quiero ni un segundo infernal  
ojos fijos en un muro de prisión  
nunca querré personificar  
alguna estadística gubernamental_

Ya ha habido soldados que no han soportado la presión y la muerte. Desertores, a los que les espera un futuro peor que a estos lastimeros seres.

Los alquimistas estatales nos hemos convertido en la personificación de la muerte, puedo ver el terror en los ojos de la gente solo con verme y no me debe temblar la mano al disparar, es su vida o la mía, veo el fuego en todos lados, pero no deseo pensar que fui yo, no deseo pensar que aquel miedo en sus ojos son por mi, no deseo pensar que he propagado la muerte, son ordenes de mis superiores solo soy un arma, la mano que ejecuta la acción. ¿Aun así esta bien?

_Debe ser invisible el sol  
el que derrama su calor  
debe ser invisible el sol  
el que da luz cuando el día murió_

Se me ha ordenado ir a dar un ultimátum a un par de médicos, que están ayudando al enemigo a pesar de que su trabajo es encargarse de los nuestros… Demonios realmente no tengo nada en su contra, pero deben detenerse o…

Marco, Un alquimista de mayor grado me acompaña, supongo que lo enviaron a cerciorarse de que acate las órdenes. ¿No es acaso suficiente prueba todo lo que he hecho?, no he titubeado en chasquear los dedos, aunque mi alma se rasgue cada vez que lo hago, algunos de ellos solo pagaban por estar en el lugar y el momento equivocados, aun así ordenes son ordenes…

_  
Negro el día noche incandescente  
luz de acetileno humo industrial  
cabizbajo el día voy a enfrentar  
buscando lo que alguien pudo olvidar  
_

Rockbell, Un Matrimonio, ambos médicos, una hija pequeña que les espera en casa. Aun así las órdenes han cambiado, han sido acusados de traición, y la pena por eso es la muerte. Debo ejecutarlos¿cual es el precio equivalente por estas dos vidas¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo¿Es correcto seguir estas ordenes?

_  
Debe ser invisible el sol  
el que derrama su calor  
debe ser invisible el sol  
el que da luz cuando el día murió  
_

El intercambio Equivalente no existe, al menos no en las guerras, los veo abrazados incluso en la muerte, y la foto de su pequeña hija¡No puedo¡No quiero! No existe intercambio equivalente para esto, era solo una revuelta, ahora gente de los nuestros mueren…un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, lo he decidido¡no seré su arma por mas tiempo! No cargare SUS culpas. Apunto el arma hacia mi barbilla, si algún dios existe espero que me perdone.

_  
Y ellos sólo cambiaran este lugar  
matando a todo lo que pueda pensar  
me matarían sin alguna razón  
pero no seré su victima aún no_

Siento una mano firme en mi hombro, mientras otra me quita el arma suave pero firmemente, Marco… tiene Razón no es la salida, no es una guerra justa y deben haber otros motivos, y si deseo hacer algo al respecto, debo ser parte de ellos, llegar lentamente al poder y cambiarlo todo desde ahí. Siento que las fuerzas no me acompañan. Marco me ayuda a salir de ahí, seguir con los cuerpos muertos de los Rockbell solo terminaría por trastornarme aun mas… Esta decidido, no seré una victima, seré parte de ellos, el mejor de sus hombres…

_Debe ser invisible el sol  
el que derrama su calor  
debe ser invisible el sol  
el que da luz cuando el día murió_

Ninguna de las muertes, de sus rostros, se borrará jamás de mi memoria, sus ojos estarán por siempre en mi memoria, recordándome Perpetuamente el precio que debí pagar por mi ambición, por ser un "perro de los militares" cada vida que quite, la sangre no se borrará de mis manos... Así como nunca más volveré a obedecer una orden de este calibre, para eso soy el alquimista de la flama. Letal, y ellos lo saben… aunque a fin de cuantas seguiré siendo un arma humana. Con el poder de evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir... de sentirme en paz con sus memorias, que dejen de gritar de horror eternamente en mi mente y alma.

- no existe intercambio equivalente para esto-

Dejenme un review, mas q sea caserito xD


End file.
